


[Podfic] Improbable Scenes from an Impractical Courtship

by kalakirya



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of merry's work</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i> "Am I to understand," Gregor said when he was done reading, "that you're gifting me with a planet?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Improbable Scenes from an Impractical Courtship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Improbable Scenes from an Impractical Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/34131) by [Molly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly/pseuds/Molly). 



  
**Length:** 52 min

 **Download**   [at the audioficarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/improbable-scenes-from-impractical-courtship-0) OR [direct download/stream (48MB) (thank you paraka!)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/improbable%20scenes%20from%20an%20impractical%20courtship%20-%20by%20merry.mp3)


End file.
